dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Toxic Cloud
Due to heavy Industrialization, Fission Melt Downs, Nuclear Tests, Conflicts, and a host of other reasons there are many areas of the US that are suffering from dangerous environmental Hazards, these can cause a number of possible results. Facts and Figures When a Toxic Cloud is spread over the Engagement area it can be of a variety of types, this can be determined by selecting a condition (If a Persistent condition is present in a Territory, such as Radiation Clouds in Mutant Territories), or roll a D6 and consult the Chart to determine which type of Toxic Cloud is present during the Engagement. Regardless of which type is present for the Engagement they persist for the entire conflict and any unprotected Character risks serious side effects as a result of exposure to them. Toxic Gas Clouds of all manner of poisonous gasses drift across the landscape in the Dark Future, these are generally not fatal but can cause a Character to suffer severe damage to their Lungs. Gas Damage: 1 Characters wearing a Gas Mask, or fitted with Cybernetic Lungs are completely protected from the Toxic Gas, as are Characters in Vehicles that have Environment Seals, unprotected character take 1 Damage (Armour does not help) from breathing in the Toxic Gas each Turn they remain exposed. Corrosive Agent Acidic Clouds are increasingly common in the NoGo and can be a severe hazard to Characters and Vehicles, causing Corrosion of Skin and Bodywork that gets in contact with the agents. Damage: 1 Characters that are wearing Rad Suits are protected from the effect of the Cloud. Exposed Characters take 1 Damage each Turn (Armour does not help) they remain in the cloud, if a Character is reduced to 0 Wounds as a result of the Corrosive Agent their Skin is badly damaged and as a result they must have Plaskin, Holoskin, or some other replacement Skin fitted or Retire. At the Beginning of each Turn each Vehicle must roll a D6, on the result of a 6 one layer of Bodywork is too badly corroded to provide any protection lowering the Vehicles Armour Stat by -1. Hallucinogen Some Clouds of Gas in the NoGo are composed of psychotropic agents and can result in Hallucinations if a Character takes a lung full of the agent, while this is a problem for most a Character with the Disorder 'Addict' is able to resist the Skill penalties suffered as a result of this Cloud. Psychosis: +2 Accuracy: -1 Skill: -1 Characters wearing a Gas Mask and Vehicles with Environment Seals are completely protected from this Cloud. Unprotected Character that breathe in this Cloud immediately begin to Hallucinate and immediately gain +2 Psychosis (This only happens the first time they are exposed in a Campaign), in addition they suffer a -1 penalty to their Skill and Accuracy as they try to distinguish between reality and fantasy. Radiation Clouds of Radiation cover the Engagement area and cause havoc for Targeting Systems, and exposed Characters begin to suffer from Radiation Poisoning. Rad Damage: +1 Accuracy: -3 Turrets and Fire Control Computers suffer a Penalty to their Accuracy as a result of the Radiation interfering with their Systems. Characters wearing Rad Suits, and Vehicles with Environment Seals are completely protected from the Rad Damage. As are Mutants, Robots, Drones, and Rad Zombies. Unprotected Characters that are exposed to the Radiation begin Accumulating Radiation Sickness, the Damage is not taken from their Wounds but builds up, at the Beginning of each Turn any exposed Characters gain +1 Rad Damage, this can result in the Character suffering from Radiation Sickness Deadly Gas Some Clouds of gas that drift across the US are extremely dangerous, these clouds are composed of very toxic agents and can cause unprotected Characters to collapse quickly. Gas Damage: +3 Even Characters wearing Gas Masks suffer damage as the gas soaks through skin, but they do reduce the gas damage by -1, Robots and Drones are immune to the clouds effects. As are Characters in Vehicles with Environment Seals. Unprotected Characters take D6 +3 Gas Damage at the beginning of each Turn they are exposed. See Also Environment Main Rules Index